Duck Squad (Series)
Duck Squad is a series of scripts ready for re-making. From Duck Squad 1-19, it features’ the Umayan Empire struggles and finally defeats the Destroyer Superpower with teamwork. Here is the Duck Squad scriptal universe complete timeline, from the beginning to the end. The chronological order of The Duck Squad. Series: Duck Squad: Fall of Peace Also known as Duck Squad/D.S. # 1, it begins the history of the ducks and the start of their all-out war in the series. Dr. Valerie Rickson used the DNA of species to create the Xenomorph XX121 species, whoch aid them in every battle with their rivals and enemies. Duck Squad: Requiem In Duck Squad 2, Ivan Ducksmore becomes a lieutenant in the time of death of Katrina Saraiko, and became a general as he was ranked to higher ground from saving ducks in the War of Requiem. Requiem ups the gory as they made numerous climbing in technology, with new high tech gadgets used for stopping Shove. Pristine: The Lost Duck Pristine: The Lost Duck featuring the Destroyer Empire with Shove preparing to steal the Case of Glory from Pristone’s empire. Pristine arrives on Duck Prime to ask help from the God Star Radia. Starradia reveals the future, and the birth of new heroes in the near future. After the ducks defeat Shove from stealing the Case of Glory, Starradia gives a vision to both Pristine and Rhianna, a bleak future, that they could only survive in one in thousands of multiple futures and universes that are exactly their own. Duck Squad: Resurgence Duck Squad: Resurgence was featuring the aftermath on the ducks after the Independence Day Resurgence War and the fall of the Umayan Empire, and another war caused by Shove and the destroyers and how the ducks are going to defend theirselves. Duck Squad: Ravage Duck Squad: Ravage was part of the Duck Squad: End War Saga consisting of Ravage as the first, Endgame the second and Peace to Everyone as the last. Duck Squad: Ravage left the ducks in total loss, with the president severely injured and the army wounded with multiple gunshots from the foot to the abdomen, but help was on the way. Duck Squad: Endgame ”Hey Shove, come out to play, we are still alive so kill us now!” Duck Squad: Endgame was the 2nd part of the Duck Squad: End War Saga. It started when Valerie Rickson, the lieutenant veteran, made a phone call to 911. 911 was a actually Steven English’s phone number, and alerted the Pristones and all of the enemies of Shove for one last Endgame battle. Help arrived. 2 years later, the General Ivan Ducksmore made a signal to the Destroyer Empire, showing that they were not dead yet. Shove and his whole fleet arrived on a wasteland, and attacked the Duck Squad. The resurrected Former President Elijah Saul and the Eagle Birds destroyed Shove’s entire fleet of ships, and included handheld gravity generators to bring small comets into the armies. The Duck Squad eventually won. Duck Squad: Out of the Woods